Invaders
Invaders are huge, tank-sized green or red spider-like creatures that are members of The Drudge. They appear several times during the game, the first in the sixth level (Invasion) but you can see one in the first level (Threshold) above a door after you climb through a train car. Four invaders are defeated in-game, two of which are destroyed at once in the middle of the level Homeland. Invaders assume the role of game bosses. Invaders have been spotted many times in trailers, usually bursting through a wall, rampaging on a bridge, or flipping over cars. Invaders are the toughest form of the Drudge. They are capable of firing twin projectiles that are similar to the Shrieker projectiles. They can also unleash a small swarm of Para-Mites. Two variations have been observed; a red, weaker kind and a stronger, green variation. Forms There are only 2 forms of Invaders, the Red-Invader and the Green-Invader. Both have thick armor, being vulnerable in 3 locations marked by an orange glow. The Green Invaders are the standard invaders, and are featured in the mission Homeland. The player must defeat 3 standard Invaders during this mission. there are 2 fights with them: once on a bridge, were you fight 1 Invader. the second fight is just before you go into the subway system, here there are 2 Invaders which must be fought simultaneously. Invaders are deadly enemies, they can each spawn 6 Para-Mites at once, and launch dual Shrieker rounds. Invaders are also equiped with deadly claws for melee attacks, these will kill a player on any difficulty except Low. The Red Invader is only encountered once, in the mission Invasion, but can be seen during the tutorial mission and in earlier parts of the Invasion mission. The only one you fight is at the end of the mission, in the Pentagon Courtyard. You must kill all the other enemies before the Red-Invader will crash through a wall. The other enemies nearby are: 2 Storm Scarabs, atleast 4 Drones, and 4 Skimmers, all of which must be killed before fight the Red-Invader. It is three-times easier to defeat than a standard Invader, and the player has access to the best weapons to kill Invaders. It lacks the ability to spawn Para-Mites, being forced to launch Shrieker shots at the player. It also only fires 1 Shrieker shot per attack instead of 2 like other Invaders Launch. Their claws are also only half as powerful as the standard Invader's, only being deadly on Severe difficulty. Strategy Both types have a glowing orange orb on their underside, which acts as its weak point along with its glowing eyes. If one can get behind the Invader, then there are also numerous other glowing spots to hit on the back. It's best to attack it from medium ranges, due to its powerful melee attack. Also on the level with two of them there is a space that has a ammo cache behind it so stock up on frag granades to take them down. The Hive Cannon and Radiation grenades are extremely effective weapons, because wherever you hit an Invader will explode onto a weak point. Also they both disable Invaders from spawning new Para-Mites, because they instantly die. Trivia * The Conduit limited edition concept art book showed a number of models of early Invader designs that were cut from the game. Some looked like floating gas bags with tentacles, others walked on two legs and some walked on six and had massive shell like bodies with a long neck which held a worm like maw. * There is one Red-Invader in the mission Invasion, from which they take their name. This invader is very similar to the Red-Storm-Scarab seen in the mission Gridlock. * Invaders, Para-Mites, and Storm Scarabs are the only enemies in The Conduit that do not appear in any part of Conduit 2. * An invader was briefly seen in a trailer for Conduit 2 that was displayed only at E3. However Invaders were never seen in the campaign of Conduit 2. Appearances *''The Conduit '' Category:The Conduit enemies Category:Drudge Species Category:The Drudge